1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated teller machine including a medium issuing apparatus which issues receipts and the like, and more particularly it relates to an automated teller machine which is placed in a financial institution or the like, and which executes transactions such as deposits and withdrawals and the like by the insertion of a card or the like by the customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automated teller machine, a receipt is issued onto which is printed the particulars of the transaction performed by the customer, and it is desirable, as part of the service provided to the customer, to be able to output and to show the customer such information as a record of transactions performed by the customer in the past and supplementary information such as financial institution service information or the like.
In prior art automated teller machines, the technology used to show supplementary information to a customer was the display of such supplementary information, during or after the transaction, on a display of the apparatus.
However, using the above-noted technology, since it was only possible to show the supplementary information, it was not possible for a customer to take the supplementary information home, preventing detailed examination of the supplementary information.
To solve this problem, technology providing an issuing section separate from the receipt issuing section has been proposed, this separate issuing section issuing a record of the past transactions of the customer and promotional information of the financial institution or the like.
However, with the technology which provides a new issuing section to the automated teller machine for supplementary information, there is a need to provide a supplementary information issuing section in addition to the existing receipt issuing section, leading to a physically large machine, thereby bringing about the problems of the inability to install the machine in the existing installation space, and causing a deterioration in installation effectiveness.
In addition, because this type of supplementary information issuing section is separate from the receipt issuing section, versatility is lost, since from the paper stored in the supplementary information issuing section it is only possible to issue supplementary information.
Furthermore, in recent years, there has been a demand for automated teller machines to issue such payment instruments as checks, traveler's checks, and the like. However, the supplementary information issuing section of prior art automated teller machines cannot issue such payment instruments in response to the customer demand.